Gundam Build Fighters: Tale of the Black Dragon
by Hikaru Kurayami
Summary: It is 25 years after the victory of Sei and Reiji in the Gunpla Battle World Championship there is a new gunpla battler hoping to show the world what he can do on the shining stage of the next Gunpla Battle World Tournament!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters or anything Gundam related.

Gundam Build Fighters: Tale of the Black Dragon

Chapter 1: Prologue

It's 25 years after Sei and Reiji won the Gunpla Battle World Championship, since then gunpla battle has evolved tremendously and the sport is now worldwide but where it is the most popular is in its home country Japan. A few years earlier the world experienced the third "Gunpla Boom" inspiring more people to get into gunpla battle.

In a certain school called Seiho Academy in Japan a gunpla battler with an unknown level of talent is about to make his debut in the world of gunpla battle. He hopes to make it to the World Championship and win just like the two former champions who attended the exact same school did years ago. But this boy has one problem the upcoming tournament is a team battle tournament only teams of two or more (with the maximum being six battlers and one opperator) may compete in the tournament.

His problem is that he doesn't have many friends due to the fact that he tends to distance himself from everyone around him because of an incident that happened in his past that has since kept him from making friends or having relationships with people. But when someone from his past comes back what will this mean for the young gunpla battler and how will it affect his chances for the World Championship?

This boy's name is Kuro Ryuushi and this is his story and it is also the story of how he went from being a normal gunpla battler to being known as "Gunpla Battles Black Dragon", one of the world's best gunpla battlers.

Author's Notes:  
>Yup it's me again I'm back, the reason i took off Tales of the Phantom is because i felt that the chapters weren't that great there wasn't much dialoge and there were lots of mispelled words and the tense was all over the place so I'm hoping to do better with this story. Still though if you love Gundam Build Fighters fanfictions as much as i do check out stories by ZeroXSEED, Nekronous, Admiral Muffin, and Seiker Dragonuv none of their stories will dissapoint i assure you. Please rate and review and I know there will be spelling errors and other problems in this story at times but please stick with me, i can guarantee that this story will be better than "Tales of the Phantom". <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Debut

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters or anything Gundam related.

Gundam Build Fighters: Tale of the Black Dragon

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Debut

"Ugh," Kuro grunted as he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and looked over at his digital clock on his nightstand and facepalmed when he looked at the time."Oh crap," he muttered as he realised he was about to be late for his first day of school he bolted up from his bed and ran to his closet and got dressed as quickly as he could and grabbed his gunpla holder and attatched it to his belt reached for his backpack and ran out the door.

As Kuro made his way down the street he broke into a full on sprint and as he made his way down the street a door opened and a girl with blue hair that went to the middle of her back and bangs that covered her right eye that was wearing the female version of the Seiho Academy uniform emerged. "I'm off!" she yelled into the building and closed the door and began walking down the street calmly quietly singing "Trust You" from Gundam 00. As she walks down the street she looks around and sees Kuro running at full speed toward her. Kuro realises hes about to run into the girl and stops himself skidding to a stop about a foot infront of the girl.

"Hello there," Kuro said happily and smilled at the girl as if he hadn't just skidded two and a half yards. He then looked at the girl 'Wow shes actually kinda cute,' he thought to himself. He then shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head 'We don't even know each other' he then started walking no longer needing to run because the school was pretty close and he still has 30 minutes to get there due to how fast he was running.

"What was that?" the girl asked Kuro after getting over her confusion at what had just happened.

"What was what?" Kuro asked, confused by the girls question.

"You just skidded down the street for like five yards," She said starting to get irritated by the boys obliviousness.

"Seemed to me like two and a half," he replied as if this was the most normal conversation in the world.

"Ok since I don't think you think that what you did just now was weird so I won't either otherwise I dont think this conversation will go anywhere" she said.

"Great, oh and hey whats your name?" Kuro asked.

"It's Mashiro, Mashiro Iori second year highschool," she told him.

"Nice to meet you Mashiro and I don't know if I'm right or not but I have a feeling that we've met before," he said thinking of where he might have met her before adn why he couldn't remember her.

"No I have the same feeling, maybe if you tell me your name I'll remember." Mashiro said looking at the boy seeing if there was anything about him that she could remember seing in the past he had spiky hair that was a shiny platinum silver color and bangs that covered about a third of his left eye. His eyes were cyan blue, he had light skin, and he stood (5,7) two inches taller than her. As for clothing he wore a short sleeved cyan shirt, black jeans, black shoes with cyan and silver lines on each side, and over his shirt he wore a silver jacket with the collar up that went to about the middle of his neck the jacket had no zipper or buttons to keep it shut (it was made like that) so it was open so that you could still see the shirt on the sides of the collar and on other certain parts of the jacket there were black lines. The last thing she noticed about him was that on his waist there was a gunpla holder 'Is he a gunpla battler' she wondered.

"OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Kuro exclaimed as he saw the doors to the school open two blocks away and broke into a sprint again.

"Hey whats your name!" Mashiro screamed after him.

Kuro stopped and turned jogging in place "No time to explain gotta get to Seiho Academy!" he was about to turn and run again but was stopped when the girl told him that's where she was heading too he turned to face her and said "Well then i guess we both gotta hurry!" without warning he grabbed onto her hand and started running Mashiro blushed at the sudden contact but kept running in order to keep pace with the boy glad that he couldn't see her face because he was looking in the direction of the school. They reached the front of the school in less than three minutes making it just as the students began entering the school.

As they began walking towards the door Kuro looked back at Mashiro and saw her blushing and she looked down at her feet. Kuro was confused at first and looked at her questioningly but then he realised where his hand was and let go of her hand quickly his face reddening "Well it was nice meeting you I hope we'll see eachother again sometime," he said smiling quickly at her then he started walking toward the school doors when he was stopped.

"I never got your name," Mashiro said to him catching up after getting over her momentary embarrassment.

"Sorry no time gotta get to class but I'll see you some other time I'm sure of it," he said smiling, and with that he ran into the building and entered his classroom class 10-C he chose the seat by a window and looked outside while all of the other students talked with one another and when the teacher entered the classroom the students that were standing got to their seats and the teacher began talking to the class about what the classes they will be taking this year one of which was gunpla battle class a class that was put into all schools in Japan after Sei and Reiji's victory in the 7th Gunpla Battle World Tournament, it was one of the classes Kuro actually looked forward to taking gunpla battle was his favorite thing and he was actually planning on joining the schools model building club this year.

After class was over the students went to whatever class was next for them, throughout the day Kuro sat through his classes listening to the teachers explain what their class would be about it went on like that until it was time to Kuro to head to his final class the one he'd been waiting all day for. It was time for gunpla battle class. He ran down the hallway in a hurry to get to class.

When he arrived he was awestruck he was in a gym sized room with tons of gunpla battle systems littering the room, even the smallest systems in the room were comprised of four seperate battle machines. No matter how many times he saw the gunpla battle room it always got him excited and wanting to gunpla battle. The teacher stepped was in the middle of the classroom infront of a battle machine that was made up of 8 battle machines, he ushered the students to come to him with a hand motion. Kuro nearly ran over there very intent on hearing what the teacher had to say to all of them the students made three horizontal lines infront of the teacher Kuro was in the middle row close to the middle there were thirty students in this class so there were ten people in each row.

"Hello students I will be your teacher for gunpla battle class this year it is a pleasure to meet you," the teacher announced. "Now before we begin does anyone in this classroom know my name?" the man asked. A few hands shot up but the one that shot up first and fastest was Kuro's. "Yes you young man," the teacher said pointing to Kuro.

"Your Yuuki Tatsuya the Third Meijin and runner up in the 7th Gunpla Battle World Tournament," Kuro stated. The man smiled and nodded.

"You are correct Mr.," the teacher paused not knowing Kuro's name.

"It's Kuro, Kuro Ryuushi" Kuro informed Yuuki.

"Well it's good to know someone still remembers me," at this comment Yuuki and the students laughed. Then as the class settled down Yuuki noticed something on Kuro's belt, " ?" Yuuki said in a questioning manner.

"Yes sensei, and just Kuro is okay," Kuro told him.

"Is that a gunpla holder on your belt?" Yuuki asked getting an excited gleam in his eye.

"Yes sir it is, oh I'm sorry I probably shouldn't be wearing it in school," Kuro said before trying to unhook the holder from his waist.

"No, no there's nothing wrong with wearing it at school all students with gunpla of their own are welcome to wear gunpla holders or carry gunpla cases as long as the gunpla are only used or worked on during breaks," Yuuki informed Kuro.

"Oh okay what a relief," Kuro said as he stopped trying to unhook the holder. "Wait if that's not it what were you so curious about sensei," Kuro asked confused.

"I'm curious about what gunpla it is that you carry around with you," Yuuki stated. "You see class gunpla is a form of self expression people build them to treasure the gundam world, relive its moments, and battle to their hearts content but a customized gunpla represents and individual and their unique style," Yuuki told the class with gleam still present in his eyes

"Yes sensei!" the class said excitedly back to Yuuki.

"So would you do us the honor of showing us your gunpla Kuro?" Yuuki asked.

"I would love to sensei," Kuro replied happily, he'd been waiting to show this gunpla off for quite some time. He reached for his gunpla holder opened the top and pulled out a customized version of the Age 2 Double Bullet it had the legs and hands of the Legilis and the torso and backpack of the Age 2 Dark Hound. It had the arms, skirts, and head of the Age 2 Double Bullet, the suit had two extra binders like the ones on the shoulders attatched to the back of the forearms. Inside the binders on the forearms the DODS Cannons had been shortened to about half length with a shorter barrel so they were only half as long as the DODS Cannons on the gundam's shoulders, but they still had the same output. Lastly the gundam had two of the Age 1 Spallow's Shiguru Swords mounted on custom sheathes on the sideskirts that held the each sword so that the blade hung down behind the gundam diagnolly. The gundam had a Black grey and white color scheme with black replacing all the white on the gundam, grey replacing all of the blue, and white replacing all of the red and yellow.  
>"I call it the Age 2 Phantom," Kuro informed everyone after placing the gunpla on the battle machine in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room fell silent after looking at his gunpla and Yuuki stood there with the gleam even brighter in his eyes as he looked at the gunpla.<p>

After checking out the gunpla fully Yuuki asked the class "Is anyone up for a gunpla battle?" Nearly everyone in the class raised their hands "I see that everyone is excited for a gunpla battle," Yuuki said. "The first round will be Kuro vs three other students, if that's okay with Kuro that is."

"It's fine sensei I wanted to test the suit's capabilites anyway," Kuro said smiling.

"Then it's settled now as for the students if you would like to battle Kuro please step forward," Yuuki told the students

Three students stepped forward one with blonde shaggy hair and green eyes, one with smoothed down black hair and red eyes, and the last one had spiky green hair and yellow eyes, they were all wearing the Seiho Academy uniform. Kuro learned that the blonde one was named Sora Kaze, the black haired one was Kaito Kagome, and the green haired one was Suzuki Yamato.

"Excelent now we can begin the battle if you students don't have gunpla of your own you can borrow from the schools collection Yuuki then walked the students to a corner of the room with a huge see through cabnet like the ones in Iori's model shop. Yuuki pulled out his key and unlocked the case for the students to pick their gunpla. Kaito picked the Age 1 Titus , Sora pulled an Exia out of the case, Suzuki picked out a Dynames gundam. After the students made their choices Yuuki closed the case and relocked it and walked back to the center of the room with the students meeting Kuro by the battle machine there he explained the rules.

"This will be a standard gunpla battle you lose when you self destruct, forfeit, or when your gunpla is destroyed is everyone clear on this,"

"Yes sensei," the four students said excitedly.

"Okay then well lets get this battle started oh and you'll be needing these," Yuuki handed the three students GP Bases. "Am I correct in assuming that you brought your own?" Yuuki asked, Kuro nodded and Yuuki turned to the class "Who's ready to see a gunpla battle!" he yelled to the excited students all of them yelled back their approval.

Then the robotic voice of the battle machines could be heard "Please set your GP Base," the machine said in its emotionless voice, each of the combatants places their GP Bases in the slots then the machine spoke again "Please set your gunpla." At this all of the fighters placed their gunpla on their respective places on the battle machine. "Field 5, Forest!" at that moment a large forest with cherry blossom trees appeared and a hanger area formed around each of the gunpla "Battle Start!"

"Kaito Kagome, Age 1 Titus ready to sortie!"

"Sora Kaze, Exia eleminating the target!"

"Suzuki Yamato, Dynames seeking and destroying!"

"Kuro Ryuushi, Age 2 Phantom heading out!"

And as the pilots finished their launch phrases their gunpla burst onto the battlefield. The Dynames took-off towards the treeline and the Kuro decided to land in a large clearing and then knowing that the enemys weren't close yet Kuro began to plan out a possible strategy for that round 'The Dynames won't engage in melee combat unless absolutely necessary the Exia is midrange but will most likely try to get within melee range and I know for a fact the Age 1 Titus is going to be charging in soon since its only capabilites are close range,' but befor Kuro could finish thinking of a way to defeat his opponents a beam shot tore through the trees infront of the clearing, Kuro quickly boosted upwards to avoid the beam only to get charged by the Exia in mid-air.

The Exia flipped its GN Sword into blade mode and drew its GN Short Sword and hacked at the Age 2 Phantom, Kuro's gunpla ducked avoiding getting its head cut off by the massive GN Sword and then spun to its left to avoid getting its right arm severed. Thinking quickly Kuro activated the flash eye effectively blinding the Exia's pilot for a few seconds.

When Sora shook off the effects of the flash eye the Age 2 Phantom was nowhere to be seen "Where'd he go?" Then a warning indicatior signaled warining Sora of something above him. When the Exia looked up it saw a blur as the Age 2 Phantom descended at incredible speeds, the Exia dashed to the left but wasn't quick enough to get out unscathed, it lost its right arm and had a gash extending from its collar to its lower left torso.

As the Age 2 Phantom landed back in the clearing it sprang back up at the hovering Exia Shinguru Swords held in a backhanded grip, after barely getting over the shock of the last attack the Exia's pilot made a desperate attempt to fight back the gunpla drew its GN Long Sword and swung at the Age 2 Phantom's head only to have it disappear into thin air and reappear behind the exia decapitating the gunpla and delivering a powerful kick that sent the gunpla hurtling towards the ground.

The Exia's body twitched afew times before stopping completely, everyone in the crowd stood stunned and Yuuki watched the battle with excited eyes as the gunpla battle outfolded before him. "This kid has talent with anyluck he might just be qualified," Yuuki whispered to himself and smiled.

"THAT GUNPLA IS A DEMON!" Sora yelled horrified as to what just happened.

After watching the downfall of his teammate Suzuki charged the Age 2 Phantom dodged to the left as the Dynames began firing wildly with its GN Pistols, with the Age 2 Phantom's speed it escaped into the treeline undamaged. The dynames then holstered its pistols and equipped its GN Sniper the V-fin slamming down infront of the Dyname's eyes and as it scanned the clearing beam fire erupted from its left, then without warning another shot was fired from behind, then a third was fired diagonal from where the Dynames was facing.

With all the shots coming from different directions that had seemingly been fired at the same time Suzuki knew he couldn't dodge in time so he closed the GN Full Shield effectively blocking the shot that had been aimed at the Dynames chest but the other shots hit their targets and both of the GN Pistol Holsters on the Dyname's legs were quickly destroyed the gunla quickly purged its destroyed equipment and dashed upwards only going far enough to avoid the blast radius.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Suzuki yelled as he let loose all of his 24 GN Missiles, when the missiles scattered they hit trees and parts of the clearing creating small craters and setting the trees ablaze. Then Suzuki landed the Dynames on the ground away from the raging fire and again the V-fin slammed infront of his gunpla's eyes as he scanned for any signs of Kuro's gunpla.

Through the smoke a pair of gleaming, cyan blue eyes could be seen and without warning one of the Age 2 Phantom's Shinguru Swords erupted from the smoke stabbing into the connector joint of the GN Full Shield on the Dyname's left shoulder and then three shots erupted from the smoke directly after the blade. One of the shots hit the other GN Full Shield joint on the right shoulder of the Dynames, the second and third shots had higher output and tore holes in the GN Full Shields.

The Dynames quickly purged the damaged epuipment but the connector joints stayed in place, before Suzuki could even regain his bearings the Age 2 Phantom tore through the trees on to his left grabbing the handle of the Shinguru sword that was lodged in the connector joint on the Dyname's shoulder and pulled the blade out and dashed backwards re-sheathing the blade on its side. Suzuki then activated TRANS-AM and dashed back getting as much distance between him and the Age 2 Phantom as he possibly could.  
>When Suzuki thought he had enough distance the Dynames raised the GN Sniper over its head and pointed at the Age 2 Phantom that was suprisingly walking towards Suzuki's gunpla at a slow pace "Do you wanna lose that badly?" Suzuki asked with confidence in his voice, Kuro just remained silent and watched as the Dynames charged its shot. The Age 2 Phantom then stopped moving and the binders on its shoulders swiveled forward and it extended its arms pointing its other DODS Cannons at the Dynames.<p>

"You really think those puny DODS Cannons are a match for a charged shot from my GN Sniper while I'm in TRANS-AM?" Suzuki scoffed.

"Do you really think I would do something that I know wouldn't fare well for me?" Kuro asked.

Suzuki was taken aback by this "IF YOUR SO CONFIDENT LETS SEE IF YOU SURVIVE THIS!" he yelled as he let loose his charged blast, it was huge due to being fired while in TRANS-AM.

Kuro yelled back "NIGHTMARE SYSTEM 01 BURST FIRE!" then his gunpla's eyes changed to red and red lines appeared on the gunpla's body and then 4 red triangles, each as big as the gunpla's head appeared a few meters infront of each of the DODS Cannon's line of fire. When Kuro fired the beams were red this time and they seemed to collide with the triangles for a second before bursting out of the other side even bigger then before and going faster.

All of the beams fired from Kuro combined into one huge beam that equalled the size of the Dyname's beam, the beams collided and a massive shockwave shook the battlefield after being locked in stalemate for a while the Dyname's beam gave way and the other beam pushed through it until it reached the Dynames and completely obliterated it the beam left nothing in its wake except for a trail of destruction and gunpla parts. After that was over steam came from the armor plating on the gunpla.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Kaito said enraged by the fact that both of his teammates had just been defeated while there wasn't even a single scratch on Kuro's gunpla. He charged with the Age 1 Titus going for a shoulder tackle, the Age 2 Phantom quickly lept up and kicked off of the Age 1 Titus's shoulder flipping in midair and landing a few meters back then Kuro did the unexpected he purged all weapons from his gunpla including his Shinguru Swords.

As all of the weapons fell to the ground the Age 2 Phantom charged at the Age 1 Titus to everyone's suprise, Kaito took this as a challenge and ran to meet the approaching gunpla he swung one of the Titus's huge fists at the Age 2 Phantom's head. The gunpla nimbly dodged it and grabbed onto both sides of the enemy gunplas forearm and heaved it over its shoulder slamming the Titus to the ground dust erupting from where the gunpla made impact with the ground.

The Titus got to his feet, Kaito was enraged beyond the point of comprehension he activated all of the beam generators on the Titus and charged at the Age 2 Phantom as if it was about to tackle it, but Kuro would have none of that "Nightmare System 02 Specter!" he yelled excitedly. Again the eyes changed color but this time they were purple and no lines appeared on the gunpla but it did seem to emit mist that covered the ground and went to the gunplas' knees.

"What did you do now?" Kaito asked all of his rage turning to fear of what was to come after seeing for himself what the first phase of that system could do.

"You'll see," Kuro told him in a mischiveous voice.

The Age 2 Phantom then disappeared and reappeared next to the Titus delivering a round house kick to the gundams head that nearly decapitated it, the Titus reeled back and tried to clothesline Kuro's gunpla but before he knew it the gunpla was behind him again only afew faint purple afterimages remained the gunpla then punched the Titus in the stomach twice cracking the armor and then hit the Titus in the chest with its palm sending the gunpla flying into a group of trees.

When the Titus got to its feet the Age 2 Phantom was already gone, as quickly as Kaito could move it the gunpla ran to the clearing, the mist was still present. Kaito had had just about enough of this "COME OUT IN THE OPEN AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" he roared. Kuro was gonna let him get his bearings before fighting again but who was he to deny Kaito's wishes. The Age 2 Phantom dashed head-on at the Titus and the Titus went to punch it but as its fist was about to make contact the gunpla disappeared and reappeared next to it extending its right arm towards the sky and a purple beam saber blade erupter from the gunplas palm.

Before Kaito could react Kuro brought his gunpla's arm down severing the Titus's left arm from its body, the Titus then turned around and tried to knee its opponent. The Age 2 Phantom quickly ducked and spun sweeping the gunpla's grounded leg from under it, before the Titus could hit the ground the Age 2 Phantom jumped in the air above the Titus laying flat in midair right above it placed its left hand on its chest and emitting a blast of purple energy that send the gunpla into the ground creating a small crater.

Kuro backed his gunpla away from the crater and saw the Titus slowly get up from the crater, its right arm hung at its side completely useless after the impact. Kaito then desperatley tried to shoulder tackle the elusive gunpla with the beam spikes still protruting from its shoulder but the Age 2 Phantom ran straight at him and slid under the tackle using the beam that was still erupting from its right palm to cut the legs off of Kaito's gunpla from the knees down it then twirled, lept up and stabbed the Age 1 through the cockpit deactivated its palm beam saber and dashed backwards.

The following explosion signaled that the last member of the team opposing Kuro had lost. The machines voice then sounded "Battle Ended!" it stated and then the Plavsky Particle walls faded and so did the control orbs all that was left on the table was Kuro's unscathed gunpla, its weapons on the corner of the combined battle machine where they had been purged, the only other things that remained were bits and pieces of the enemy's gunpla. Kuro then picked up his gunpla's weapons and placed them back on and returned his gunpla to its holder.

It took a minute to process what had just happened but after a few moments the crowd broke into a frenzy of cheers rushing over to Kuro and bombarding him with questions.

"How did do all of that?!"

"What was that system you were using?!"

"Where did you learn to build such awesome gunpla?!"

"Are you a pro battler?!"

Kuro just smiled and scratched his head, just as he was about to get overwhelmed he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Without warning Mashiro pushed through to the front of the group and stood infront of Kuro "You!" she said jabbing him in the chest with her index finger.

"Yes?" Kuro asked confused as to what was happening and how he didn't see her in the class earlier.

"First off you didn't even tell me your name earlier and two WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT JUST NOW?! You just anihilated those guys without even getting a scratch on your gunpla or losing a weapon!"

"Well to answer your questions my name is Kuro Ryuushi and what that was was years of training in a prestigious gunpla academy."

" may i speak to Kuro for a moment?" Yuuki asked smiling

"Yes sensei" she replied

"Don't worry you two your argument after I'm finished talking with him,"

"Sounds good to me," Mashiro stated and glared at Kuro who just threw his hands up in confusion not knowing what he had done to anger her.

"Kuro could you follow me please, students you can talk amongst yourselves until class ends in a few minutes." As students began to talk excitedly amongst themselves about the recent battle Yuuki then led Kuro to the other corner of the room. "That battle was amazing Kuro if you keep battling like that then you may just be qualified," Yuuki stated with a gleam in his eye.

"Qualified for what sensei?"

"You'll find out soon enough," as Yuuki said that he pulled out a PPSE card and handed it to Kuro on the back of the card was the PPSE logo and on the front was Kuro's name and under it it written in bold lettering was UNKNOWN. "With your skill level I recomend you join the World Tournament it would be very interesting seeing another student from Seiho Academy compete."

With that Yuuki patted Kuro on the shoulder and walked back to dismiss the class, after staring at the card in his hand for a moment Kuro went to go join the rest of the class. After he was dismissed from school he walked home still thinking about what Yuuki said and later that night he was still wondering but could never figure out what any of their conversation had meant so he gave up trying and told himself he would try to look into it more tommorow so he fell asleep and and mentally prepared himself for the next day.

He could not even begin to phathom what that card meant for him for Mashiro and for his future in gunpla battle.

Authors Notes:  
>Hello it's me and I have returned with the first chapter of my Fanfiction (I don't count the prologue as a chapter it's more like an introduction) But before I get too far into this author's note i need to thank a fellow fanfiction author Nekronous the author of one of my favorite gundam fanfictions and was the first person to favorite and follow my story and for that I am truely grateful. So back to my story if you liked rate and review if you didn't like it please tell me what you didn't like but don't be that one jerk to say random hurtful comments because you have nothing better to do I need meaningful reviews to know what people liked and what I need to improve upon. Oh and by the way Yuuki in this story looks basically the same as he did in GBF except a bit taller same hair and everything else and the reason he had a PPSE card is because in this story Yuuki Tatsuya became the chairman of PPSE when Chairman Mashita and Baker went to Arian and he, Nils, and Caroline run the tournaments. Well that's all for this Authors Notes see ya. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scars That Don't Fade

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters or anything Gundam related.

Gundam Build Fighters: Tale of The Black Dragon

Chapter 3: Scars That Don't Fate

"WAIT!" Kuro screamed as he shot straight up in his bed as he desperately grasped at the air infront of him. He then noticed there were tears running down his face and he wiped them away, the nightmare he had been having for days had once again taken over his dream. The nightmare always went the same way he viewed himself when he was younger talking to a girl he couldn't remember, in the dreams she had always ended up pure black and faceless.

The thing that hurt Kuro about this dream was that he felt that he had a connection to this mystery girl and everytime the nightmare took place the girl would scream and shout at Kuro angry about something but he never could understand what she was saying and in the end she ran away from him crying.

Kuro checked his clock it was 6:45 and it was Saturday, after getting dressed in his usual outfit he headed out of his small house to head to the place that he always did when he was tired or stressed, the house of a certain friend he had met on the first day of school who he had since started getting along better with. He was heading to Iori's Model Shop.

When he entered the room he was greeted by a woman in her mid-thirtie's with glasses and brown hair that went to her neck, she had brown eyes and wore the Iori Model Shop apron. "Welcome to Iori's Model Shop sir is there anything i can help you with?" the woman asked kindly. This woman was China Iori the assistant manager of the shop.

"No not really," Kuro said as he began to look around the store searching for a few kits that he needed for a custom he was planning to make. When he saw the kits he was looking for he stacked them and held them trying desperately to balance the stack of kits. He then made his way to the counter and set down his stack of kits.

"Hey there Kuro it's a bit early don't you think, why are you up so early and on a Saturday?" a man in his mid-thirtie's with blue hair and eyes asked Kuro, slightly concerned by the boys appearance. Kuro had dark bags under his eyes and he looked a bit shaken.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to get some models before all the good kits get taken," Kuro then smiled at the man who had won the Gunpla Battle World Tournament when he was in 7th grade.

"Are you sure you look like you haven't slept at all lately?" Sei questioned.

"I'm fine don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

Kuro then payed for his kits and was ready to leave but was stopped by China when she blocked his path "Leaving so soon?" she asked, a bit of mischeif could be heard in her voice. She then walked over to the stairwell bringing Kuro with her and yelled up "Hey Mashiro the boy you're always talking about is here you might want to get down here before he leaves!"

"M-mom what are you saying!" Mashiro exclaimed, Sei then let out a loud laugh and China chuckled.

Kuro then ducked and tried to leave without being noticed, but his efforts were halted when China once again blocked his path.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kuro asked.

"It's my job to embarrass boys infront of my daughter," China stated quite matter-of-factly.

Kuro then lowered his head in defeat clutching the his bags of recently purchased kits and prepared himself for the worst.

After a moment Mashiro's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, when she reached the bottom Kuro saw she was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Hi there Kuro!" Mashiro said excitedly, happy to see her friend.

"Hello."

"What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Kuro began thinking of how he should answer that question he couldn't tell them about his nightmare they would get to worked up about it. Ever since he went to the shop with Mashiro afterschool on Thursday they had begun treating him like part of their family, partially because he didn't have any.

"I just thought I'd come by and get some kits that I need for a custom that I'm planning on making," he said not completely lying.

"What suit is the custom going to be based off of?" Sei asked his eyes gleaming.

"It's a suprise." Kuro stated.

"Speaking of Gunpla, Mashiro told me that on the first day of school you made a name for yourself after completely obliterating a team of three battlers by yourself is this true?" Sei asked his excitement higher than before.

"Well I wouldn't say obliterated but,"

"INCREDIBLE!" Sei exclaimed cutting him off "Would you mind showing me the gunpla you used?"

"I'm curious to see as well," China said.

"Okay," Kuro said as he reached for his gunpla holder on his waist, he then proceeded to pull out the Age 2 Phantom and set it on the counter.

"Amazing!" Sei and China both exclaimed.

"Has Mashiro shown you her custom gunpla yet Kuro?" China asked. Kuro then turned his attention to Mashiro as Sei continued to analyze Kuro's gunpla.

"She has a custom gunpla?" Kuro asked, wondering why she never showed him

"No I haven't yet i just finished it," Mashiro said.

"Well don't keep us all waiting here Mashiro show us your masterpiece!" Sei said getting the same gleam in his eye that Yuuki had.

"Ok I'll go get it," Mashiro said and ran upstairs to get the gunpla.

As they waited patiently China broke the silence, she walked next to Kuro and whispered in his ear "So what do you think of Mashiro Kuro-kun?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kuro asked, confused by China's question.

"Don't mess with the boy too much China," Sei said chuckling lightly.

"Oh fine, but this isn't the end of this conversation Kuro," China said and smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

Kuro blinked afew times and just shook his head, just then Mashiro came down the stairs gunpla in hand. She then stopped infront of everyone, turned, and placed the gunpla on the counter. Kuro was immediately impressed by the gunpla it was a custom version of the Strike Freedom it had the torso, sideskirts, and arms of the Strike Freedom and the legs and head of the 1.5 gundam. The gunpla also had the wings of the Wing Zero Custom and a scratch built shield that looked similar to the Exia's that had a thin line running down the middle equipped on its left arm, and in its right hand the gunpla held a beam lancer from the Crossbone X-2. The gunpla was white with a few gold highlights. And on top of that the gunplas armor had been thinned to be more streamlined.

"I call it the Angelic Strike Gundam!" Mashiro said proudly.

Everyone in the room was taken aback by the beautiful gunpla and Kuro stared at it in awe knowing that this gunpla was truly a work of art and would be formidable in battle.

"Where did you get the idea for this gunla design?" Kuro asked still admiring his friend's creation.

"Well I've always liked the Strike Gundam..."

"Runs in the family," Sei interupted.

"Like I was saying I've always liked the Strike Gundam, and it's also basically the same custom gunpla that I built a long time ago except with a few added gimmicks," Mashiro told Kuro.

"Do you still have the original?"

"Well no... it was destroyed not too long after I had made it," Mashiro stated sadly. Then tears started to form in Mashiro's eyes. "It was also the last time I saw my best friend." Mashiro then started sobbing and held her head in her hands.

Sei then told Kuro "His name was Kuromaru Kamito."

Kuro then screamed in pain, when he heard that name pain shot through his head as memories came rushing back to him. He clutched the sides of his head and began swaying slightly.

"Kuro!" Mashiro said frightened as she and her family rushed to see what was happening with the Kuro.

Kuro then fell to his knees still clutching his aching head, his eyes half open he looked around and saw the frightened faces of Sei, China, and Mashiro. He tried to reach for them but before he could his eyes closed and he fell onto the ground with a thud, sprawled out on his stomach unconscious, one arm outstreched toward them.

"What's happening to him?" Mashiro turned and asked her father.

"I-I don't know I've never seen this happen before," Sei said worredily. He then rolled Kuro onto his back and watched as the boy's face shifted into a face of agony and then suddenly he was calm again and it no longer seemed like he was in pain he just seemed to be asleep.

"Mashiro its best to just let him rest I'm sure he'll be fine," Sei assured his daughter.

"Okay," she replied shakily, she then turned and knelt by Kuro "Please wake up Kuro."

Inside Kuro's head

'Ugh where am I?' Kuro thought to himself as he looked around everywhere seeing nothing but darkness. Then a grassy area started to form before him and in the area two children could be seen. There was a boy and a girl sitting by a cherry blossom tree, a light breeze blowing through the area.

"Kuro, hey Kuro," a young girl's voice rang through his head.

"What is it now, and how many times do I have to tell you it's Kuromaru," a young looking boy replied annoyed.

"I know but it's shorter and easier to say," she replied cheerfully.

"Ugh,"

"Oh quit complaining and hurry up we're about to miss Gunpla Battle Class."

That was enough to get his attention and the boy immediately began running in the direction of a school building that could be seen not to far off.

"Hey wait up!" the girl yelled after him. "Quit running so fast!"

The boy then turned and said "The whole point of running is to be fast." Then for the first time Kuro got a good look at the boy he seemed like he would be around the age of 10 and he had the same face as Kuro but that was where the resemblance ended. The boy's hair was odd, it was black with some of the tips of the hair being purple and his eyes were the same purple color as the tips of his hair. What the boy wore for clothes were black jeans, black and purple shoes, and a black shirt with an unzipped black jacket with purple stripes over it.

The girl looked exactly like Mashiro except like the boy she seemed to be around the age of 10.

When the girl finally caught up to the boy she said "Kuromaru why do you always have to run so fast."

'Wait a minute that's the second time this she called him that. Kuromaru...Kuromaru, wait isn't that the same person who Mashiro was talking about, and didn't she say something about them being best friends... so then that must be Mashiro.'

Kuro then tried to tap her shoulder but was then suprised when his hand went straight through her shoulder he then took a good look at himself and realised that he was basically invisible he also noticed he couldn't affect anyone or anything around him. "Hey Mashiro!" he yelled. The two kids didn't even respond to Kuro's outburst. "Apparently they can't here me either, oh well I might as well see what happens."

At that moment they reached their destination they had reached the school building. The two then rushed through the doors of the school and through afew hallways until they reached the classroom they were looking for, they had reached their gunpla battle class. The classroom wasn't anything like the one at Seiho it only had one huge machine composing of 15 other machines in the center of the classroom.

"Hello there Kuromaru, Mashiro," a man in his mid twenties wearing a formal suit said as he entered the room. He then turned to Mashiro "May I speak to Kuromaru for a moment?" the man asked and smiled at the young girl.

"Sure mister."

"Thank you miss this won't be long."  
>He then lead Kuromaru over to the other end of the room. "Are you ready to finish the mission?" the man asked his, excpression serious.<p>

"Yes I'm ready this won't be too hard," Kuromaru said his expression suddenly changing and his face became expressionless.

"Good, that's exactly what I'd expect to hear from one of Phantom Mask's finest. And remember after this we probably won't be calling on you for awhile so you have a break to look forward to."

"Just what I needed doing all of these jobs back to back is starting to bore me." The boy scoffed.

The man smiled at the boy's uncaring attitude at what was to come, 'This kid is cold-blooded,' he thought to himself. "Then I'll leave you to it, but before I do are the modifications to your gunpla done?"

"Yes I finished last night." Kuromaru then reached for his gunpla holder and pulled out a customized HG Exia model. It had the arms and legs of the Banshee Gundam and the skirts, torso, and head of the Exia with a silver, single-horned v-fin that resembled the Banshee's. Each arm was equipped with an armed armor VN and on the sides each leg and on the top of each shoulder there were anti-ship missle racks from the Jegan. The gunpla was mostly black with some silver here and there.

"Nice, very nice I'm sure that this gunpla will be quite the monster in combat."

"That's the plan now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to finish." With that Kuromaru turned and walked off towards the middle of the room, his expression again changing back to happiness.

"Hey Kuro what did that man want to talk to you about?" Mashrio asked.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it," Kuro said as he smiled at her.

"Okay then, oh hey are you ready for the school tournament? You know the winning team gets to enter this years Gunpla Battle World Championship Right?" Mashiro asked her eyes getting an excited glint in them.

"Yeah I know and I'm ready, more than you'll ever know."

Author's Notes:  
>Finally i finished this chapter, it took longer than I thought it would, mostly because I had to think of a way to reveal Kuro's past. Also who do you think this 'Phantom Mask' group is, who is Kuromaru and how does Kuro know him, and what is this so called 'mission' and the man were talking about. Please rate and review, and lastly WHO'S EXCITED FOR GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS TRY? <p>


End file.
